Sharks and Secrets
by BubblyMeTiffany
Summary: A chance meeting between a girl and boy when a shark causes terror on the beach turns into something much, much more. (Everlark, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you could say I'm a big fan of Hunger Games, and as a fanfiction ideas for stories are literally everywhere. So, as my first official HG story, I picked the idea from watching SHARK WEEK! Yes this story is in honor of my favorite week of the year, so check it out! BTW I edited it myself so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or it's characters, I'm just a humble internet fangirl.**

* * *

"Prim stop!" I shout, at my boiling point, "You cannot just pour water on me like that!" I gesture to the water bottle in her hand that's contents had been spilled on me, and it was no accident. If I knew she'd be like this when we got to this stupid beach I'd never have taken her here.

"Come on Kat, you've been wearing that cover-up all day, live a little!" Prim argues, pulling at my white clothing.

"No!"

"Please?" she begs, "Just swim with me?"

I eye the water, sure there are tons of people scattered throughout the shore but the bad feeling in the pit in my stomach stopped me from going any closer to the water line. Our Dad died out on his boat, left one morning and never came back. The boat was never found.

"I'm fine just sunbathing..." my voice trails off, eyes watery I turn to return to my beach towel but Prim grabs my arm and pulls me toward the bright blue water.

"No way! You're tanner than ever before, I don't want you to fry!" she laughs, and I go swimming in the ocean for the first time in six years.

~BMT~

It's getting late, four or five in the evening already. My hair is not dry yet, so instead of trying to pull Prim from the water early I watch her swim while standing ankle-deep in the shallows. Prim always liked the ocean, much more than me, I've preferred the yearly camping trip we take.

The breeze is not a cool one, it's warm and humid and I'm ready to go back inside and watch T.V.

My thoughts are so rudely inter-upped by a scream, probably some kids playing tag. But when it breaks through the quiet sound of waves crashing on the beach again I have no choice but look up in horror.

"SHARK!"

Prim, Prim, Prim. My mind calls out but my mouth says shut in shock, this cannot be happening. I see splashing in the distance, followed by somebody pulling a man that looked to be in his thirties out of the water and laying him on the sand. Only then do I look down, on his stomach is a large bite mark that has already turned the surrounding sand a dark red.

Finally I find my voice, "Prim! Prim get out!" I ordered, "Hurry!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Which one is Prim?"

I turn toward the voice, it's a boy my age. Blonde hair and blue eyes, much like Prim's. Oh God, Prim! I must be crying because suddenly he's wiping my eyes and repeating his question earlier.

"S-She's my sister, blonde and short." I reply, still searching the water when my eyes land on a blonde head swimming to shore and I point to her, "There!"

Before I can even ask why he needed to know, the boy is taking off toward the water and swimming to Prim. I sigh in relief but it's short lived as the blob that is Prim is abruptly pulled under, and my heart shatters.

I'm vaguely aware there are people looking on as the boy tries to pull Prim from the monster's jaws, she's screaming and I'm sobbing, and soon enough people start to put the pieces together and run up to me. Trying to calm me down as I watch the scene unfold.

Then in a mere second, the boy has Prim in his arms, and now I see the large mark on her neck. But their not out of the woods yet, because the boy falls over and I'm pretty sure the cause is something under the surface. People crowd around me and a group stands at the water line, just waiting for them. I turn away to not see the water being dyed a shade of red.

I see arrows and a bow on the beach, professional metal ones. I quickly look towards the person next to them and recognize him from a class I took years ago, Cato Anderson. He must have come today to practice shooting the palm trees, like our teacher use to.

Before I can even think, the weapon is in my hands and I'm running waist deep into the ocean. People try and stop me, but none of them can. Without wasting time, I scan the water and see the shadow that surely is the shark. I aim the bow and let go.

The shadow stills and the boy starts swimming back, as he passes me and I finally get a good look at my little sister. She's not awake. And the idea of her dying today distracts me enough to not notice as the shadow swims to me and bites down on my hip.

A yelp escapes me and I yank the arrow from beside it's eye and send the sharp item straight through it's eye. It stops holding on and swims off, how is the thing still alive?!

I go back to the shore where everyone (who isn't calling 911 and helping the injured) stare at me in shock and amazement. Cato smirks, I was best in that archery class. I throw the bow down, rushing to get to Prim's side but there are too many people crowding around her, and it's not until I get closer that I see it's paramedics.

They place her in an ambulance and I try to go to but a paramedic pushes me back, "I'm sorry Miss but we need room to work, can you drive?" he asks, and I shake my head. Me and Prim walked here, and up until a minute ago we were going to walk back. "Ok," he thinks for a minute, "I'll send somebody to pick you up, just wait here, we'll help your sister."

Stay here?! Why can't I go with them?! But as I'm protesting the ambulance speeds off with lights flashing and sirens wailing. I figure out the beach is not empty, there's people standing a group talking while a mother tries to explain to her young son why he can't swim, and finally I see the boy that saved my sister from the jaws of death lying on the sand with his left leg gone.

Wait, his leg is gone.

I walk over, kneeling down next to his head and listening to his shallow breathing and suddenly I realize I don't even know his name, maybe I should ask now. I mean, aren't you suppose to keep people awake in this situation?

"Hey," I start off soft and his blue eyes open, wide and surprised by my presence, "what's your name?"

He stares for a minute before mumbling, "Go to your sister."

Ignoring my question, huh? "The stupid paramedics are making me stay here until they send a car or something. Now seriously, what's your name?"

"...Peeta Mellark." I know that name, he's the baker's son.

"I'm Katniss." I tell him, and the bite mark on my side is just now starting to hurt, looks like the shock or whatever has worn off. Peeta must notice, cause he's asking me if I'm OK while he has no left leg. It seems wrong.

"Damn fish bit my side, I'm fine." I say, smiling a little before another ambulance pulls up to take Peeta to the E.R, and then I'll be alone. Peeta's eyes light up before he does something crazy, surely I'm going insane because the baker's son has pulled me down into a kiss.

Before I can break free he whispers so only I can hear, "You'll get to ride with me, no matter what."

I can't think straight until it hits me, are we really going to do this? The paramedics are taking care of him while I stay put in the same place as before, not one person makes me move. But some of the men near us are casting Peeta jealous glares. Looks like it worked. Soon their ready to leave and I walk close behind them.

"I'm coming too." I state and prepare for the no about to come but it never does, the paramedic from earlier simply nods and I sit next to Peeta while the ambulance starts driving, holding his hand and silently promising to thank this boy somehow.

* * *

**That's it, the first chapter in what will hopefully be a popular story so review and follow please, it makes my day.**

**This is BubblyMeTiffany and until next update, Good day (or night) and God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I forgot to say in the first chapter this story will change POV because I think you can be more into the story that way so just remember that. Thanks for the three reviews and many favs and follows for only chapter one! Happy Shark Week!**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

What was I thinking? I clearly should have asked first, but no, I just pulled Katniss down and kissed. On the mouth, to make it worst. Oh god, she'll never talk to me again. How many times had I seen her walking down the street in front of the bakery, surprised because I'm sure she lives farther away than anybody that shops in the more expensive shopping centers.

I'll always remember the first time she stood outside the bakery window, looking at the birthday cakes and smiling, that was until the man next to her said something and her smile fell. When I asked my father why she was sad, he told me that lost his job a week ago and they probably couldn't afford a cake for the girl's birthday. I'll always remember her face light up when I gave her a cookie with a dandelion on the top, my father agreed it was the right thing to do. As for mother...

No! I refuse to think about now, I really should be more upset that my leg is gone. But somehow it seems worth it, if I didn't go out there Prim would be dead now. Prim could be gone right now, but at least she made it to the hospital and didn't go in the mouth of that shark.

How long had I been lying here thinking, hours? Felt like hours. I open my eyes and the blinding white light makes me move my head sideways, the room is white, even the girl on the chair next to me is dressed in white-

Wait, _girl?_

I expected one of my brothers, maybe my father, maybe even mother but against all odds the person next to me is_ Katniss Everdeen._ She's dressed in a white tee shirt and grey sweat pants, her eyes closed and mouth open slightly. Sleeping, which is what I should be doing now, but how am I going to sleep when she's right next to me?

I saw her get bit, why isn't she being taken care of? Then I notice the tee-shirt rode up a bit exposing white bandages instead of skin. Must have not been so bad I guess, but still why my room? Shouldn't she be with Prim? Or did the blonde girl not make it?

Katniss' eyes flutter open and she stills, staring at me while her face turns red. I want to laugh, but before I can make a noise she's getting up and walking to the door mumbling "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." I say, it comes out horse and she turns around, hand still on the door handle. "You can stay, if you want."

**Katniss POV**

"No- I mean I can't just sit in here all day." I let go of the door and looks down to my bare feet, "It's just the waiting room is packed and there are a lot of reporters." I explain, "And your family didn't show up yet, so I kinda just stayed here."

He laughs a little and I feel the blood rushing to my face, "Katniss, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. How's Prim?" His question hits hard, but the tone of his voice tells me he actually cares and I decide to fill him in.

"Well, last night they took her to the O.R and told me to get my side checked out, but it was very deep so I'm fine. Then I went to the waiting room and a bunch of reporters started asking me questions about my sister and... uh, us." my voice falls to a whisper toward the end.

"Oh." Is his only response.

I continue, "Then I saw your door open, and nobody was here and you were asleep. I'm sorry." I add at the end and look up to see him smiling like an idiot. "What?"

"Nothing." He shakes his hand but the smile is still there when he talks again, "So you stayed here all night?"

I look at my watch, nine in the morning, "Yes."

"Why don't you go check on your sister? No like I'm going anywhere." he jokes, and I look to his leg. Bit off above the knee, the bandages have a little red tint to them and I feel as if it's all my fault. If I didn't take Prim to the beach yesterday he'd have never lost it.

"Thank you." I tell him before walking out the door and toward the nurses' station.

**~BMT~**

"Primrose Everdeen." I tell the woman who's there, she looks through some files before letting out a huff of air, and looking up at me.

"I'll go ask the doctor, now you just stay here I'll be right back dear." She smiles and walks through the giant swinging doors. I turn around after her pink wig disappears and look at the patients in front of me. I hate this place, too many sick people.

"Sugar cube?" A man asks, his shirt is off to show his waist wrapped in bandages. I remember him, laying on the sand. He was the first person attacked at the beach.

"What?"

He lifts his hand up to my face to show me a bag of sugar cubes, "Want one? I'm sure they'd wipe that sour look off of your face." he teases, "Unless you see something else you'd like a piece of?" he questions, raising one eyebrow.

"Shut up, pervert." I snap, blushing.

He laughs, "My name's Finnick, how about you?"

I sigh, "Katniss."

Finnick smiles, "I saw you at the beach yesterday, they were hauling me off when you shot that damn shark. Guess that wasn't the day for spear fishing, huh?"

"I guess." How is he just making a joke of this?!

I'm saved for further conversation with him as the doors swing open and a man comes in and stops in front of me. His white lab coat has a name tag with "Aurelias" written in fancy handwriting.

"Everdeen?" he questions and I nod, "Well I'm Dr. Aurelias, performed your sister operation."

"Is she OK?" I ask, scared that I'll get the answer I've been dreading.

"She got bit by a shark in her chest and neck. She's not OK, but she's stable at the moment." He sighs and thrusts a clipboard into my arms, "Now if you don't mind, today is my day off."

"Wait! You can't just leave my sister." I protest, holding his arm to prevent him walking away.

He shakes my hand off, "Don't worry, just get Effie if anything happens. You'll find her easy, pink wig and painted face."

"Fine." I watch him walk away before asking a passing nurse if I could see my sister but she shakes her hand saying that Prim needs rest. Before my mind can think of where to go my feet are making their way back toward Peeta's room.

* * *

**Review please, pretty please? It makes me write faster. Thank you for reading! **

**Until next time peace out my little cupcakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So somebody asked why Peeta isn't more upset about the whole getting his leg bitten off thing, well we will find out in this chapter. I can't believe this thing got ten reviews already, I'm so happy!**

Peeta's POV

The room was quiet, only the muffled sounds of people talking could be heard as I looked around and took in the view. How long will I be here? I certainly don't want to go home, maybe I'll stay with my brothers for a while in Chicago. The last thing I wish to deal with now is mother.

The door creeks open and all I can think is somehow I've summoned the devil by thinking about her, but no. It's Katniss. Her eyes lock with mine, she turns to walk out but before she can I say, "Hey."

Katniss turns and walks to the foot of my hospital bed, "Hi..."

"You know, it's OK to talk to me, I don't bite." I tease.

She laughs a little, barely there yet my heart skips a beat because that's the first time I've heard Katniss laugh and I'm the one who caused it, and it's magical and beautiful and-

Listen to me, I sound like a love-sick puppy. I don't love her, it's just a simple crush. Nothing more. Besides, it's not like Katniss would ever like me back. It's hopeless, I've accepted this but it seems my heart hasn't.

"Peeta, I'm really sorry." she says, sparkling grey eyes locked on my no-longer-existent left leg, "I should have stopped you, I should have gone in there-"

"No." I stop her, the image of Katniss in the situation stuck in my mind. I've decided it was worth it, fate had put me there on propose, to save Prim. It's not like I'm a runner, swimmer, or football player. Sure, I wish it hadn't happened, but I'd rather it be my leg than Katniss' or Prim's life.

Her chest rises and falls slowly and I know in an instant she's trying to hold in tears, "Katniss, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." she protests, "I should have protected my sister, instead you got hurt because of my lack of action. Peeta, I stood there, like a statue. Maybe if I-"

"Katniss," I once again stop her from rambling, "There's nothing you could have done. And you did help, remember the arrow?"

"I missed its eye." She pouts, "I missed and then got distracted and it bit me, too."

Wow, this girl just won't give up. I sigh and sit up a bit more, happy that a nurse had showed me how to adjust the bed before Katniss got here. She sees me moving and assumes I'm in pain, "Oh my god, do you need a doctor or something?"

Her tone is full of worry and guilt and I almost laugh before answering, "No, just moving a bit."

The door burst open, making Katniss and me jump and there in the doorway is my brothers, eyes teary and as soon as they see me their both overjoyed. Rye runs over to my side first followed by Bryan and yells "Dude! We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah! The hospital called us and said you'd been attacked by a shark!" Bryan continues the story, "Mom's driving like a mad-man to get here, dad called like five times saying their five minutes away."

Rye finally notices that Katniss is standing next to him, arms around herself in a defensive way. "Who's she?" He questions, jabbing a thumb in her waist which causes her to yelp in pain. His face turns white while Bryan snaps, "What the hell did you do?!"

Katniss sits down, "I got bit by a freakin' shark yesterday." she growls at them, "Think before you touch somebody next time."

"Oh... Sorry." Rye mumbles, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Bryan laughs at him before the attention is back on me, well my leg.

"Man, that must have been a big shark." Rye stares in awe before adding, "Girls are gonna go crazy over you now, tough guy."

"No their not." I argue.

Bryan turns toward Katniss before asking, "What do you think?" She looks puzzled for a minute blushing and nods. I'm overwhelmed by her answer until another voice joins us, and my stomach drops.

"What were you thinking?!" She screams, "Risking your life for some stupid twelve-year-old lower class girl! Peeta, you've gone insane!"

"Mom-" I try to speak, to tell her that the girl's sister is right here but she continues.

"Don't 'Mom' me! I still can't believe you'd just throw away your future like that, is it true? That you ran out there to 'save' that girl?"

Out of nowhere Katniss answers her question, "Yes he did, he saved my sister."

My mother's face turns red and I try to get her attention before she can stomp over to Katniss but I'm too late, the sound of my mother's open hand connecting to Katniss' face echos through the room as me, my brother's and my dad stare with mouths open.

**WHOA! Wow, wow, wow. What an eventful chapter, Katniss and Peeta talked, Rye and Bryan ( Other people use Rye a lot and Bryan was all me), Peeta's bitch of a mother showed up finally, and finally I left you all with her slapping Katniss OOOOO! Review please, they feed my inspiration!**

**PeAcE OuT LittLe CupCakEs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, I've been lazy. **

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

"Miss Everdeen, please stop that."

I glare at the older man through the iron bars containing me, like an animal. The hospital security called the police after the pulled me off Mrs. Mellark, it wasn't even that bad!

Unless breaking her arm and splitting her lip are bad.

I click my tongue, continuing to tap my nails on the cold, metal bench. For all I know, this is totally illegal, Mrs. Mellark didn't press charges. I voiced my concerns to the man arresting me, but he simply handcuffed me and pushed me in the back of his police cruiser.

So now here I am, waiting to get out and return to find out if Prim's OK, and Peeta.

_No Prim's more important_, I remind myself, _you just met that guy yesterday, all he did was risk his life and lose his leg to save your little sister, who you should have helped before him in the first place. _

"This is a good look on you, sweetheart." the voice breaks through the silence like a knife cutting hot butter, "the whole barefoot criminal, it fits you." Haymitch stands by the door, his long blonde hair uncombed and his dirty white tee-shirt covered by a brown vest perfectly matching his pants. I snort, my uncle hasn't change since last year.

"Shut up, it wasn't my fault." I argue, standing up to walk over to the cell door, the police office is already there opening it. "Came to pick me up, huh? Not too drunk?" I tease, stepping off to the side as Haymitch signs some papers verifying he actually did come get me.

As soon as were in the car I'm on my phone, calling the hospital to ask about Prim. They don't tell me much, other than that she's out of surgery and is stable. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She's OK, Prim's alive.

Haymitch speaks up first, "So... the little one alive still?" with his tone of voice and facial expression somebody else may think he didn't care, but I've known him long enough to understand he's worried about us. Haymitch has a big heart, but the overall social skills of a turtle.

We get along well.

"Yeah, Prim's fine right now." I hear the calmness in my own voice, a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, "You can drop me off at the door if you want when we get to the hospital." I know he doesn't like that place, it brings back bad memories.

At first Haymitch looks over at me in the passenger side of his beat up Cadillac like I'm insane, his eyes wide and confused. "You should probably go home, get some rest." he looks ahead, getting ready to turn onto the exit leading to my mother's house.

"No!" I yell, causing him to jerk the wheel and miss the exit, "I mean... Prim needs me."

He glares at me before redirecting attention back to the road.

_**~BMT~**_

I learn my sister is still in surgery, the bite marks on her neck are deep and the doctors are surprised she had a heartbeat when the paramedics carried her in. The nurse, who's name I've forgotten, tells me to wait in the hallway. According to the hospital I'm "too easily aggravated around large amounts of people". But now I realize the hallway is actually quieter, and I can put up with the occasional doctor or patient strolling by. Actually, it's so peaceful I end up falling asleep.

"Katniss?" The boy from earlier, Peeta, wakes me. His eyes are wide and mine are to when I see up and out of bed so soon. But then I see the wheelchair he's sitting in, which explains why he's eye level with me right now.

"Hi." I offer, sitting up straighter and wiping drool away with my wrist. He smiles, it's light and only lasts a second but I feel better knowing he can actually smile after losing his leg. There's a pregnant pause when we just look around the empty hallway, the bright white lights flickering a bit and the cold tile feeling oddly comforting under my feet. Finally I break it, "So, How are you feeling?"

"Good." He answers, "I mean, it hurt a lot but the painkillers kind of numb me down, and I'm allowed to leave my room."

I nod, thankful he's feeling better, when he asks me something in return. "How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't hurt much," I touch my side and wince, "I guess they got something to make it go away, but I hate needles." He laughs, agreeing with me. We spend the next hour or two sitting in the hallway, enjoying having each other to talk to. I learn his favorite color is orange, he likes sleeping with the window open (because honestly fresh air is better for your health), and of course not only is he getting it to the most highly regarded college in Florida but he also has a nice amount saved up from selling his paintings from the age of 11. I blush when he asks about me, but Peeta doesn't get the chance to learn about my life because a nurse, the same one from earlier, walks down the hall toward us. Stopping right next to me.

"Miss Everdeen, we have some news."

* * *

***Hides behind chair***

**I know, almost two months you guys waited and what do I do? End right on a cliffhanger. But hey, I promise to try and update sooner, lately I having been feeling up to it but I think I'm back on track now! Anyway, Catching Fire is in theaters in like 46 days so I'm fangirling 24/7. **

**Follow my Tumblr please (on profile page) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, I'm very thankful for all the nice reviews, follows, and favorites. You all are awesome.**

* * *

**(Katniss' P.O.V)**

My mouth goes dry, the lady stands in front of me with her eyes shining with pity. No, I refuse to acknowledge her existence at the moment, because my gut is telling even talking to her will end badly. Peeta seems to see this, because he hasn't backed up his wheelchair to let me stand up.

"Maybe it's good news." Peeta offers, smiling sadly and pushing his chair backwards, "I'll come with you. I mean, if you want me to." I do, I want somebody there, because God knows mom hasn't even got out of bed, and Haymitch is probably half way through his bottle of gin by now.

"Stay with me?" My own voice sounds foreign, helpless against the idea that my sister may or may not be lying dead in this very hospital when I've been sitting around here doing nothing. Peeta nods, watching closely. My gaze drops to his no-longer-there leg, the bandages are wrapped tight and look painful. He's here for me though, some girl he's never met, no concern for himself.

I resolve to stay strong, tilting my chin up and standing up straight. The nurse, who's look of pity hasn't changed yet, motions for us to follow her. Peeta is by my side, pushing the large wheels and making the heavy wheelchair move it. The walk seems miles long, the countless turns and endless white hallways set off my nerves.

"Here we are." The nurse announces, one of her perfectly manicured hands wrapping around the door handle and pushing down. It's happening in slow motion, I can't focus. Dr. Aurelias stands there, hands folded behind his back, waiting for me.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen and..." he looks expecting at Peeta.

Peeta looks up and finishes for him, "Peeta Mellark."

He nods, attention now back on me. "Ms. Everdeen, before we continue I'd like you to know your sister is stable right now, but that does not mean we are out of the woods yet." he explains. I can't speak, because she's_ alive_, maybe not perfect but alive.

"Do whatever you need to, I'll get the money but please just-" I start but Dr. Aurelisa stops me with a question.

"Do you know what traumatic aortic rupture is?" he asks, I shake my head, "Well, your sister was bitten in the neck and chest area, which I'm sure you know is one of the most dangerous places to get hurt. But the next bit of news is both good and bad, you see, Primrose's heart was missed but not completely."

"What?" Peeta takes the word right out of my mouth.

"Her aorta is torn, not much but enough to cause massive blood loss. We've slowed her heart down almost completely and have a machine doing its work to reduce pressure on the area, but it's really a miracle she made it to the hospital alive." He seems baffled, glancing at the wall where I now see many black and white photos lined up of my sister's torn heart. " I could operate, but the aorta is the largest artery in the body, which means the tear could reopen and she could bleed out almost instantly."

The photos show what he means even if it takes me a while to figure out what I'm seeing. Dr. Aurelisa points to the small tear, barely there yet so deadly. I know I look lost when I ask, "So now you operate?"

He nods, "Hopefully the fix will hold , but we'll have to take her off the machine soon since her heart is barely getting any blood now, any longer than a week and she'll need a heart transplant, which could take months."

"Do it." I say softly, my finger trailing over the little tear in the picture, "Can I see her now?"

"Sorry but know, we'll need to get her prepped right now and fix that as soon as possible to allow her some time to recover on the machine. But I'll come and get you when you can." he answers, bidding me and Peeta a goodbye before rushing out the door.

Peeta looks up at me, "You OK?"

I nod, feeling numb. My sister's _alive _and that's all that matters.

* * *

**Short chapter but now you have an update on Prim! Anyway I can't really write anymore right now because I'm suppose to be writing a report on Infectious diseases. But I did read a whole wiki page on aortic rupture so does that count as biology? :D**

**Review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


End file.
